Papillon de Nuit
by Lulukaw
Summary: Les papillons de nuit sont des créatures nocturnes. Ils passent leur vie à voleter et errer dans les Ténèbres. Pourtant ils sont constamment en quête de Lumière. Et lorsqu'ils en trouvent un peu, ils ne la lâchent plus, quitte à s'y brûler les ailes. [Icare x Arcana]


_Hey there~_

 _Ça fait. Super longtemps que j'ai rien posté. Mais me revoilà ! Et avec un petit petit OS que j'offre avec presque un mois de retard à Ninlhinn ! Joyeux anniversaire en retard ! Pardon de t'avoir tant fait attendre, mais voilà enfin ce que tu m'as demandé, un joli petit Icarna !_

 _C'est la première fois que j'écrivais sur ce ship, et même si elles sont magnifiques et que je les aime beaucoup, on connaît pas tellement de choses sur elles, et j'ai décidé, parce que je suis extrêmement douée et intelligente, de partir sans le moindre plan. Alors euh ouais, ça a pris un peu de temps (et à cause d'autres trucs que tu sais déjà, bref)._

 _Alors voilà, c'est un peu court mais ça me plaît pas mal finalement, et j'espère que ça va te plaire à toi aussi et puis encore joyeux anniversaire et plein de coeurs sur toi parce que tu le mérites ! (et c'est incontestable n'essaie même pas u.u)_

* * *

.

D'abord il y avait eu le bruit, énorme, assourdissant, semblant résonner dans chacun des os de son corps. Puis il y avait eu la douleur, térébrante, insoutenable, indéniablement dans chacun des os de son corps. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus que le noir, le silence, l'absence.

Elle détestait l'obscurité, la détestait depuis toujours. À se demander pourquoi elle avait rejoint une église lui vouant un culte. La réponse était simple à vrai dire elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle avait vécu toute sa vie avec les Ténèbres. Jusqu'au jour où elle avait trouvé une Lumière. Faible, tremblotante, à peine la flammèche d'une chandelle mourante. Une flamme froide, aussi prisonnière qu'elle des Ténèbres qui essayaient de l'étouffer. Elle avait dû briller si fort autrefois. Cette flamme, elle la protégea de toute son âme, lutta pour elle, lui prêta allégeance et promit de rester auprès d'elle jusqu'à lui faire retrouver son éclat. Mais elle avait échoué. Elle n'avait pas pu l'empêcher de s'éteindre. On la lui avait soufflée, comme les prêtres des Ténèbres venaient toujours souffler le petit morceau de mèche qu'elle réussissait parfois à voler, enfant, pour ne pas avoir à passer sa nuit dans le noir complet. On la lui avait soufflée, d'un coup, sans lui laisser le temps d'émettre ses dernières bluettes.

Et à présent elle se retrouvait là – où d'ailleurs ? – dans le silence, l'obscurité, la solitude absolues. Elle était probablement morte. Après un tel déferlement de puissance il y avait peu d'autre issue possible. Et après tout, peu importe l'événement il n'y avait que deux issues possibles. Vivre ou mourir. C'était plutôt une question de probabilités. Et là, la mort l'emportait, de beaucoup. Elle avait dû paraître bien ridicule, armée de sa petite lance qui la faisait se sentir si forte mais n'était qu'une brindille face à cette véritable apocalypse. Elle eut envie de rire. Pouvait-elle rire sous cette forme ? Avait-elle seulement une forme ? Ses yeux étaient-ils ouverts ou fermés ? Avait-elle toujours des yeux ? Elle pouvait s'imaginer bouger mais ne sentait rien. C'était tout ce qui pouvait qualifier cet endroit, ou ce non-endroit : rien. Elle ne pouvait même pas se voir dans ces Ténèbres. Peut-être était-elle ces Ténèbres. Était-ce cela que l'on offrait aux fervents disciples des Ténèbres ? C'était logique finalement. Elle aurait dû y penser. Si elle avait su qu'elle passerait son éternité dans ce qu'elle abhorrait le plus au monde, elle se serait rebellée un peu plus. Elle se serait enfuie. Elle aurait rejoint la Lumière. Elle avait envie de pleurer à présent. Quitte à retirer toute sensation, elles auraient pu aussi retirer toute émotion, ces maudites Ténèbres ! La Lumière, c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait. Mais il était trop tard, sa seule lueur s'était éteinte, elle n'avait plus que l'obscurité, pour l'éternité.

Ou... peut-être pas... ? Il lui semblait... Oui, devant elle, en un tout petit ou bien un très lointain endroit, il lui semblait que la noirceur n'était pas uniforme. Son esprit privé de sensations lui jouait-il déjà des tours ? Impossible de savoir combien de temps s'était écoulé, où si le temps s'écoulait seulement, elle ne savait même pas si elle était restée consciente depuis le début. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas consciente en vérité. Tant mieux. Si dans ses rêves elle avait droit à la Lumière, autant y rester. Car c'était bien de la lumière, ce qui n'était au départ qu'une infime étoile distante et terne, une nuance de gris se détachant à peine du noir mais qui grandissait, encore et encore. Elle voulait l'atteindre. Si seulement elle pouvait bouger. Si seulement elle pouvait juste réussir à tendre la main. Mais malgré le halo encore lointain elle ne voyait toujours rien, elle ne voyait toujours pas son propre corps. Comme si elle ne faisait qu'une avec les Ténèbres. Une ombre immense et impénétrable. Quelle torture de ne pouvoir rien faire, quelle torture de devoir rester si loin de ce qu'elle voulait tant ! Elle voulait se débattre, pleurer, hurler, se détacher de cette noirceur dans laquelle elle était noyée ! Mais elle ne pouvait que regarder grandir cette lueur, qui n'était plus une simple lueur mais une flamme blanche et brûlante qui augmentait encore et encore en intensité pour atteindre peu à peu l'éclat du soleil lui-même et qui...

Qui... s'approchait d'elle ? Etait-ce une illusion ? Un faux espoir ? Une punition de plus ? Cette lumière, peut-être allait-elle passer à côté d'elle pour disparaître, ou peut-être allait-elle rester là avec elle, loin d'elle, hors d'atteinte pour l'éternité. Mais peut-être, peut-être...

Il y avait quelque chose au milieu de la lumière, une forme qui se détachait, encore plus lumineuse – elle ne pensait pas que c'était possible -, encore plus éblouissante. Mais elle n'était pas éblouie, elle ne pouvait simplement pas l'être sous cette forme, et même si ela avait été le cas elle n'aurait pu détourner les yeux même au risque de les perdre.

La forme continuait à se dessiner, à s'allonger, à s'agrandir, elle ressemblait de plus en plus... à une silhouette. Elle avait un corps, cette immense source de Lumière ! Et elle grandissait, et s'approchait. Elle pouvait voir sa main se tendre vers elle, ses doigts tels cinq rayons de soleil s'avancer. Bientôt elle la rejoindrait, bientôt elle l'atteindrait, bientôt... maintenant.

Ce fut comme une explosion. Pas comme celle qui l'avait envoyée ici. Celle-ci n'était que lumière et chaleur et non douleur. Elle vit, vit enfin sa propre main rejoindre du bout des doigts celle qui arrivait devant elle. Elle sentit – sentit ! - la chaleur des paumes incandescentes, de ses bras, de son corps tout entier glissant sur sa peau glacée. Elle inspira de toutes ses forces, emplit ses poumons d'une bouffée d'air à l'odeur de sable chaud et de bois brûlant. Goûta l'arôme douceâtre et enivrant de lèvres veloutées sur les siennes. Entendit, enfin, une voix, claire, iméprieuse, puissante mais contenant toute la bonté et la compassion du monde à son égard. Elle la réconforta, la rassura, répéta son nom des dizaines et des centaines de fois – _Arcana, Arcana, Arcana_ -, sécha ses larmes de baisers, laissant des traînées d'or sur ses paupières, ses joues, son cou, sa poitrine. Elle se laissa faire, enserra sa taille aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait de ses bras tremblants, supplia. Plus jamais les Ténèbres, plus jamais. Une nouvelle Lumière lui avait été offerte et elle brillait si fort que jamais elle ne pourrait s'éteindre, jamais. Elle se battrait pour elle, se donnerait corps et âme à elle. Elle releva les yeux pour enfin regarder le visage de celle qui l'avait sauvée. Sa détermination nouvelle trouva réponse dans la douceur de ses traits et de son sourire, du léger hochement de tête qui fut suffisant pour apaiser toutes ses craintes. Dût-elle souffrir, dût-elle brûler, elle qui avait passé sa vie dans le noir, jamais elle ne la quitterait, jamais elle ne s'en détacherait.

Plus jamais les Ténèbres, pour toujours la Lumière.

Éblouie par un nouveau soleil, Arcana rouvrit les yeux.

.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu, laissez-moi une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir, et puis je reviens peut-être bientôt (c'est à dire dans à peu près vingt ans) !_

 _Des bisous à (et surtout à toi Nin !)~_


End file.
